Try Again
by FairytalesExist
Summary: Amu and Ikuto are a couple, and very happy...until a certain jealous girl called Naomi comes along. How far will she go to break them apart, and how strong is Amu and Ikuto's relationship? AMUTO.
1. Meeting

**Abbie: Heyy dudes, and welcome to my first FanFic! ;D**

**Ikuto: Pfft, about time ._.**

**Amu: *slaps Ikuto over the head***

**Ikuto: Ow! *rubs head* what the hell was that for?**

**Amu: She's been working very hard to make this as good as she can! Plus, she has a life!**

**Abbie: Yeah :D**

**Ikuto: Ugh, whatever... *reads it* Hmm, I have a few ideas to improve it!**

**Amu: *sweatdrop* **

**Abbie: Someone do the disclaimer please?**

**Ikuto: Abbie does not own Shugo Chara! Or ANY of its characters! **

**

* * *

**

"_So watch my chest heave, as this last breath leaves me, I am trying to be, what you're dying to see."_

"P-Please, don't do this t-to me," Amu sobbed, tears stinging her eyes, heart beating so hard. Ikuto just spitted in her direction, and walked off with the mysterious, pretty woman. Amu fell to the floor, feeling so heartbroken, screaming...

*BEEP BEEP*

"WAAHHHHH!" Amu fell to the floor with a thud...and it hurt. She sat up and rubbed her poor head, still feeling drowsy. "Hmph..." she got up and sat on the bed, recollecting last night's nightmare in her mind. This was a recurring dream and she hated it, she didn't even know why she was having this kind of nightmare. 'Oh well' she thought, taking a look at the clock – 8.30am. She went and took a shower, got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. (A.N: She's wearing . and just for the record I actually have the hoodie ^_^)

"Good morning Amu-chan!" her overly excited father yelled, before taking a sip of his coffee and reading the newspaper. "Yeah, morning..." she yawned, eating a piece of toast her Mum just put on a plate and gave her. Ami was laughing and letting the milk from the cereal in her mouth dribble down her chin, with Amu's mother multi-tasking between cleaning up Ami and doing the morning housework. Amu ate the toast, got up and left the house – after saying goodbye, of course.

Amu was just wondering around, minding her own business when all of a sudden - a pair of hands were put across her eyes, blocking the sunlight. "Guess who!" a familiar voice yelled. Amu ripped the hands away from her eyes and turned around, folding her arms, obviously pissed. "Go away, I already told you...4 years ago that I don't like you!" before turning around and continuing on her merry way, leaving a particular Princey blondie rejected, for goodness knows...maybe the 10 trillionth time?

Amu was now 16 years old, her lovely pink hair was down to her waist, her amber eyes glowed like the amber lights at the traffic lights, her flawless skin was as white as snow and she was just beautiful. Ran, Miki and Su had already gone back in their hearts eggs – this happened a year and a half ago. Now she just had Dia, her 4th Guardian Character. She still kept her punk-goth look but she was no longer known as cool 'n' spicy by her fellow classmates, which stopped about 2 years ago when she was sick of faking that personality. Now she was just known as cool 'n' collected. (A.N: Haha :P)

'Hmm, where is he?' Amu thought, looking for a particular midnight blue haired, perverted cat. Of course, she didn't look like she was looking for anyone – that would just make her look desperate, in this term of events. Suddenly, a pair of muscular arms wrapped themselves around her waist, and she was turned around to face a familiar, hot guy. "Ikuto!" she smiled, very happy to see him. "Yo Angel!" he winked, before letting go of her waist. "Sexy outfit," Ikuto smirked at her, which made Amu blush bright red. "PERVERT!" Amu yelled, to which Ikuto just laughed at. Amu pouted and Ikuto sighed. "So, wanna go to my house?" Ikuto asked. "Hmm, okay," Amu agreed, and off they walked.

They entered the doorway, and walked into the front room where they saw a particular beautiful blondie – otherwise known as Hoshina Utau, and...a non-familiar person – a curly brown haired, green eyed, flawless skinned girl. They both looked up. "Heyy Amu, heyy Ikuto!" Utau smiled, getting up – with this girl following her. "Heyy," Amu and Ikuto both said in unison. "Oh," Utau cleared her throat, "this is Naomi, a girl I model with," she smiled, revealing Naomi. "Nice to meet you Ikuto," Naomi grinned. "Um, nice to meet you too," Ikuto replied with a tinge of confusion in his voice. "And who are you Amu?" Naomi turned to face the pinkette. "Oh, one of Utau's best friends-" "and my girlfriend," Ikuto butted in, to which Amu gave him a quick glare then turned to face Naomi and just nodded. "Ah, well nice to meet you Amu," before turning around and going to sit back down. For some reason the atmosphere turned cold, and Amu was the only one who could feel it...

* * *

**Abbie: I hope you enjoyed! ^_^**

**Amu & Ikuto: O_O**

**Abbie: What? You didn't like it? QQ**

**Amu: Not really...**

**Ikuto: I did, I just want the next Chapter!**

**Abbie: Wow, personality change much? *confused***

**...**

**Abbie: Anyway, unless I get some reviews, no new Chapter! AND I have to write it ;D**

**Ikuto: Oh god ._.**

**Amu: Please R&R so she'll write the next Chapter! **


	2. True form revealed

**Abbie: Second chapter! ^_^**

**Ikuto: It better be good...**

**Abbie: It will be. To everyone: thank you SO much for the reviews and I promise this chapter will be longer. I wrote the other one in about half an hour from scratch so ._.**

**Amu: That's impressive ;D**

**Abbie: Thank you, haha. Oh and the link for Amu's outfit is now on my Profile – I didn't realize FanFiction took links out T_T**

**Ikuto: *smirks***

**Amu: Abbie does not own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters!**

**

* * *

**

**RECAP: **For some reason the atmosphere turned cold, and Amu was the only one who could feel it...

**END OF RECAP.**

**

* * *

**

"_I know that I can't make you stay, but I would give my final breath."_

"Byee Naomi, I'll see you tomorrow!" Utau waved her modelling friend off, before closing the door and sighing. "Right, what do you guys want for dinner?"

"Anything really, I don't mind," Ikuto sighed, opening the drawer in the hallway and taking out a couple of takeaway menus.

"What do you want Amu?" Ikuto asked, handing her the takeaway menus.

Amu took the takeaway menus and looked through them, she saw a ramen one. "Hmm, how about ramen?" she suggested, handing them back to Ikuto.

"It's settled!" Utau squealed with excitement, snatching the menu, dialling the number and ordering ramen. **(A.N: You should know she loves ramen ;D But do they even have takeaway ramen? XD)**

*ding ding* Ikuto got up from the sofa and answered the door – collected the ramen, paid the delivery guy and brought it back in. "It's here!" Ikuto walked in with the bag of takeaway ramen. Amu was too into watching Hana Kimi to care, but Utau on the other hand shot straight up, snatched the bag and ran into the kitchen, putting the ramen into bowls and whatnot. Ikuto went in, collected his and Amu's while Utau stood there eating it. "Here ya go," he gave the bowl of ramen to Amu and sat down eating his. "Fweee!" she stared at the ramen, it looked lovely. She was pretty happy Naomi was gone, there wasn't something right about her. Dia sensed she was happy yet uncertain about something – and gave a little worried frown.

They all finished their ramen (well, Utau finished all the leftovers, haha) and Utau decided on an early night as her and Naomi had a photoshoot early in the morning. Amu and Ikuto were watching the news downstairs. Fun. Totally fun. Ikuto put his arm around Amu and Amu, feeling tired, put her head on his shoulder. 5 minutes later...Zzzzz. "Oh great," Ikuto rolled his eyes at sleeping Amu, though he also found it pretty cute. He flicked through the channels, bored as hell. "Damn, nothing on," he sighed, taking a look at the clock. 12.30am. "No bloody wonder," he rolled his eyes. Well, it was too late to walk Amu home now and she was asleep anyway. Ikuto was getting pretty tired at this stage anyway so he slowly, but carefully picked up Amu bridal style and gently took her upstairs. He laid her on the bed, got himself changed for bed then hopped in and went to sleep, cuddling Amu.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE?" a screaming Amu made Ikuto fall off the bed in fright. "O-ow! Keep it down will ya!" he rubbed his head, taking a look at the clock. "It's 7.00am for goodness sake!" Even though he already knew Utau was out.

"Sorry," Amu muttered, realizing maybe screaming at such an early time in the morning was a bad idea, especially since it's only Ikuto's place. Not some scary, unknown place.

"Anyway, you fell asleep, it was late, I took you upstairs and let you sleep," Ikuto blatantly said, getting up and sitting on the side of the bed. A simple "oh" was all that came out of Amu's lips. Amu looked down at herself and cringed – still in yesterdays clothes with messy hair and smudged makeup. "Damn, I look a mess," she muttered under her breath, Ikuto caught it though.

"Yup, like you've come back from a kinky night party. Speaking of which, why don't we make this place a little more k-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Amu slapped Ikuto, cutting him off. "Gosh, you perverted cat."

Ikuto laughed. "Worth a try." He got up and stretched. "Why don't you go home and I'll meet you here at about 10am? We can go see Utau. Plus, you need get yourself changed and a shower while you're at it, stinky." he pinched his nose as if there was a foul smell in the air, knowing it would annoy Amu. "Haha, very funny," she rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed. Ikuto went into the bathroom and had a shower while Amu walked home to have a shower and get herself changed out of last nights clothes.

Amu knocked on the door at 10am, in a cute new outfit and smelling of strawberries. Ikuto opened the door. "Yo, so you ready to go out?" Ikuto asked. Amu nodded. "Right, let's go!" he went to his car, got in and started up the engine. Amu got in the other side of the car. Off they went to go see Utau.

"Damn, your outfits are always so cute Amu!" Utau pouted, after seeing her best friend and her brother arrive at the photoshoot.

"Are you kidding me? You look like an angel!" Amu shouted in surprise, admiring the beauty of her best friend.

"Haha, well thanks. But it's only to wear for the photoshoot, I wish I could keep it." Utau scratched the back of her head with a little grin on her face. It was a 10 minute coffee break. But Amu could see Naomi from the corner of her eye staring at them from a distance, instead of doing her own little thing. "Um, where's Naomi?" Amu asked, even though she already knew. She decided why not make an effort with Naomi? She could be really cool and nice, after all if Utau liked her – maybe Amu just needed to break the ice.

"Oh, NAOMI-CHAN!" Utau shouted, moving her hand at Naomi to come over. Naomi looked just a teensy tiny bit more angelic and cute than Utau, her beautiful bouncy curly locks and lush pure white knee-length dress hugging her waist was just exquisitely gorgeous. Naomi came over and smiled. "Hey everyone," she said with a quick wave. "Heyy," Amu and Ikuto said at the same time.

"BREAK OVER!" one of the photographers called, eying Utau and Naomi to come over and continue with the photoshoot. "Well, let's go Naomi," Utau smiled and both off they went to continue with their photoshoot.

Amu and Ikuto stood there watching, amazed at the beauty of what was before them. It looked so beautiful, so angelic, so real – if you ignored all the constructive criticism the director was calling out. "Move your head to the left! No, Naomi! To the right. Utau smile a little bit, you look so bored!" Lovely.

Time for them to change. Utau pulled Ikuto along with her into the changing room, wanting his opinion on the selection of outfits for the next photoshoot – after all, the stylists opinion wasn't ALWAYS the best.

Amu decided to go help Naomi choose, maybe it would be a nice way to start some kind of friendship between them. After all, Amu no longer had to keep up her cool 'n spicy personality and over the years had found out how to make friends easier. "Naomi, want any help with your outfit?" Amu called in, walking towards Naomi who was looking through the outfits with a bored expression.

"Uh, no thanks, after all – I've seen homeless tramps wearing better outfits than what you've got on," she glared at Amu's outfit in disgust.

"Um," Amu raised an eyebrow, not expecting Naomi to be this mean. "Okay, so you don't like my outfit, that's fine," she gulped, "but no need to be so harsh."

"HA! That's rich, coming from some ugly bitch like you!" she spat at Amu. Amu's eyes widened. Amu decided maybe she was just in a bad mood, not wanting to add more fuel to the fire she started to turn and walk away – until she felt a pain coming from her head.

Naomi pulled her hair and yanked her head back. "O-ow! Please s-stop!" Amu whispered, tears stinging her eyes from Naomi's harsh pulling. "Listen, you ugly stupid smelly cow, Utau is MY best friend now and Ikuto – well, he's pretty hot guy, I think I'll have him too!" Ikuto? "W-what?" Amu was in shock. "Yeah, you heard me. Now you stay the hell away from Utau, and you better break up with Ikuto or else I'll do 10x worse than what I'm doing right now. Don't even THINK about telling them of this either, they won't believe you. I'm Naomi, the damn princess of modelling!" She pushed Amu to the floor, who was now at this stage crying, with a poor head and an aching body.

"Oh my gosh, get up and stop your crying, stupid crybaby." She pulled Amu up by the hair, got a tissue and roughly wiped it across her cheeks. Thankfully Amu was wearing waterproof mascara so it didn't smudge.

"Now listen, what I said or face the consequences!" she pushed Amu out of the dressing room.

Amu stood outside of the dressing room, after being pushed out and regaining her balance from the force of Naomi's hands. "W-what the hell just happened? And what am I to do?" she stared at the floor in shock, confused and terrified...

* * *

**Abbie: Dun dun DUNNN!**

**Ikuto: Man, drama or what? ._.''**

**Amu: *sniff* Why me? QQ**

**Ikuto: Anyway, you took your bloody time! Keeping the readers waiting like this! =_=**

**Abbie: I know I know, sorry ;-; But kudos to me, I managed to finish this chapter on my birthday! (17****th**** September) (Belated) birthday wishes are greatly appreciated ;D**

**Ikuto: ...**

**Amu: Please R&R!**

**Abbie: By the way, if you've read the story then thank you so much and if you would please PLEASE leave a tiny little review it would make my day. No reviews make me think nobody is reading this and it makes me sad T_T GOOD DAY TO YA! 8DDD**


End file.
